


i think i love you

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Kinda, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's not sad, dawn is pure, dawn likes eep but eep still likes guy, i actually ship them as a poly couple but i liked this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Dawn starts to feel funny around Eep but her new friend girl has her own issues going on.Or Dawn like Eep but Eep still likes Guy.
Relationships: Eep/Dawn, Eep/Dawn Betterman, Eep/Guy (The Croods)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Day

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Dawn and Eep together and maybe I'll write one where they get together. But this fic is mainly just Dawn pining for Eep like the pure lil gay she is in the events of the actual film. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

Dawn sat on the back of Chunky the Death Cat, alongside the remaining Croods and her shrill but caring mother. But she peeked her head over the cat's head to peek out at Eep, who was sitting on one of the cat's tusk. She had liked Eep since she met her because she'd never seen a girl her age before. However, ever since they first jumped the wall, the more and more Dawn liked being around Eep. It was like she had butterflies in her stomach. But not in a literal sense. She had seen some of the Croods, Eep included, actually eat butterflies. 

Eep had brushed her hair so that it was covering one of her eyes. Dawn had no idea why she did this but it was still enough to make her swoon over the cavegirl. Eep was drawing on a large stone table that she called a "diary", whatever that was. She was talking about her break up with Guy, prompting her to slide down on the other tusk to be closer to Eep. For some reason, Eep was talking to herself about how they were 'over' and making spitting noises.

"Are you okay", Dawn asked, cautiously after Eep stopped spitting.

Eep didn't say anything. She just sat there and clutched her tablet. This wasn't going the way Dawn was hoping. Did Eep not like her anymore as well?

"Listen, I feel really bad about what happened at dinner", she said, remorsefully. "With my parents. And you. And Guy."

"Oh", Eep scoffed. "Please. I'm good. It's in the PAST" This was all clearly a lie, as Eep hurled the tablet as soon as she said that last word. "You know, Guy and I... We're too different"

Dawn was growing more nervous. "Well... You and I are different. And we get along great! Right?"

"Yeah, yeah"

Relief.

"But it's complicated. He's a boy. He is... Um..."

Dawn leaned in, intently. She didn't know what boys were like. She didn't even like boys. What did Eep have to say about them.

"Stupid. You know, it's different."

It was then that Gran poked her head in to talk about how boys were meaningless and her past with the Thunder Sisters. Dawn listened intently, always eager to hear about something new. But the whole time, something plagued her mine. Eep said they still got along despite their differences. Eep and Guy were different but they were together for quite some time. Could Eep ever want to be different. They were different but not too different to break up like she did with Guy. But she also didn't want Eep to be sad. She clearly missed him. She decided that Eep should do what she wants, as long as it made her happy.

Though, she would really prefer if Eep chose her.


	2. Night

That night, everyone was in the sleep pile, including Dawn's reformed mother. Everyone, at the request of Gran, was asleep. Everyone, that is, except for Dawn. Dawn was lying awake on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands, as she watched a sleeping, snoring Eep with admiration. The average "civilized person" would watch the snoring brute with appalment but Dawn was different. Dawn was looking at the broad-shouldered beauty with... Well, she didn't know what it was. She just knew that the butterflies were back in her stomach, as they usually were when she was around Eep.

She was taken out of the moment by the fact that she was lying between the sleeping Thunk and Ugga, both of whom were facing her and snoring. As they exhaled right in her direction, she inadvertently got a whiff of it. Their breath smelled different... But unlike Eep, it wasn't a very good different. As they exhaled again, Dawn held her nose and crawled closer to Eep for some sort of escape. When she finally wedged herself away to where she couldn't smell anymore, she released her nose and gasped for air. When she was finally able to breathe again, she caught a different smell. A different, but familiar smell. River rocks, with a hint of moss.

Eep.

To Dawn, Eep's smell wasn't just different. It was wonderful. The figurative butterflies in her stomach were starting to move act up again. And they were starting make her act up as well.

She looked around to make sure that everyone was asleep. Of course, Gran's eyes were still wide open but the loud snoring assured Dawn that the ancient one had drifted off. Assured that everyone was indeed out, Dawn leaned her nose closer to Eep's messy red hair and inhaled deeply. 

"Dawn?"

Dawn instantly pulled away from Eep upon hearing her tired mumbling. Eep, half-asleep, lifted her head. Her eyes were barely open. "Were you the one making the weird noises?"

Dawn tried to to fall apart from embarrassment. She had to save face. "Oh... You know... I was, uh, congested. That's all."

Eep tilted her head, clearly not understanding what Dawn was saying. "Oh, it means that there's something stuck in my noise."

"Like a bug?"

"No, like-" Even though Eep's eyes were basically shut, Dawn could tell that she was not getting what she was saying. "Uh, sure. Like a bug."

Eep laid her head back down and chuckled. "You don't sniff if there's a bug in your nose, silly. You shoot it out"

Dawn gasped excitedly. "Do you know how to do that?"

"Duh."

"Can you teach me?"

Eep looked back up, her eyes slightly more open then before. She smiled and said "Duh" Dawn had to stop herself from clapping excitedly. "But tomorrow. We should sleep"

"I can't sleep", Dawn blurted out.

"Why not?"

Dawn froze. She didn't want to say to Eep that the reason she couldn't sleep was because she was so head over heels for her that her mind was racing a million miles a minute. But because her mind was indeed racing a million miles a minute, she managed to come up with an idea. "I can't sleep... Because I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"Yeah, I'm... very scared. About our current situation. And when I get scared, I usually huddle together with someone so I don't feel afraid. I'd huddle with my mom but I don't want to bother her. So... If you don't mind, then-"

Before Dawn could finish her question, Eep wrapped her burly arms around her and threw Dawn next to her. Now, Dawn was lying in Eep's arms, only just a few inches from her face. "Is that okay", asked Eep.

Dawn was so flustered that she could barely speak. She was grateful that it was dark so that Eep couldn't see how red she was. "Yeah. It's... It's pretty good."

Eep looked slightly nervous. "Does my smell bother you?"

"What? No! I lo- I like the way you smell. It's a good different, like I said before."

Eep smiled as her eyes drooped shut. "Aw, thanks"

Another idea crossed Dawn's mind. "Um, Eep. You know what else keeps me from being scared?"

"What?"

She nervously cleared her throat. "Muscles."

"Muscles"

"Yeah, you know. The presence of someone strong. But only if it's a girl. It's different when it's a girl."

Eep didn't catch on to what Dawn was doing. She just wanted to make sure her friend felt safe. "You can hold mind if you want."

"That'd be great!" She almost yelled it and had to lower her tone so as not to wake anyone or arouse suspicion. "I mean, if you want me to." She lifted her hand up to Eep's upper arm and began to caress her muscles. The action began soothing Eep, who instantly fell back asleep, still smiling.

At first, Dawn was too excited to sleep. But then, a thought crossed her mind. It didn't matter if she decided to go back to Guy. Now, she knew a way that she could be close to Eep without having to say anything. The thought seemed to relax her. So as much as she preferred to stay awake, admiring her storng, red-headed crush, Dawn eventually shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
